powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Manipulation
The power to influence animal behavior. Sub-power of Animalia Manipulation. Not to be confused with Animalia Manipulation or Zoolingualism. Also Called *Animal Control/Domination/Friendship *Beast Control/Domination/Friendship/Manipulation *Corocottakinesis *Creature Control/Domination/Friendship/Manipulation *Faunal Control/Domination/Friendship/Manipulation *Thiriokinesis *Wildlife Control/Domination/Friendship/Manipulation *Zoopathy *Zookinesis Capabilities The user can control animals behavior, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. The user can call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it. Applications *Animal Empathy - to understand/feel animal emotions. *Animal Scrying - to perceive through animal senses. *Mind Control - to control animals. *Mind Link - to have a bond with animals. *Taming - to tame animals. *Wildness Inducement - to make mythic creatures wild. *Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication. Techniques *Animal Empowerment - to gain strength from animals. *Animal Regeneration - to regenerate by absorbing animals. Variations *'Alien Manipulation' - control non-human or animalistic aliens. *'Amphibian Manipulation' - control different types of amphibians. *'Animal Magic' - control animal-related magic. *'Aquatic Life Manipulation' - control different types of aquatic animals. *'Arachnid Manipulation' - control different types of arachnids. *'Crustacean Manipulation' - control different types of crustaceans. *'Ichthyoid Manipulation' - control different types of fish. *'Insect Manipulation' - control different types of insects. **'Ant Manipulation' - control ants. **'Bee Manipulation' - control bees. *'Land Life Manipulation' - control different types of land animals. *'Mammal Manipulation' - control different types of mammals. **'Bat Manipulation' - control bats. **'Canine Manipulation' - control canines. **'Feline Manipulation' - control felines. **'Marsupial Manipulation' - control marsupials. **'Primate Manipulation'- control simians. ***'Human Manipulation' - control humans. **'Rodent Manipulation' - control rodents. *'Monster Manipulation' - control monsters. **'Giant Monster Manipulation' - control giant monsters. *'Parasite Manipulation' - control different types of parasites. *'Prehistoric Manipulation' - control different types of prehistoric animals. *'Reptile Manipulation' - control different types of reptilians. **'Dinosaur Manipulation' - control different types of dinosaurs. ***'Avian Manipulation' - control different types of birds. **'Snake Manipulation' - control different types of snakes. *'Symbiote Manipulation' - control different types of symbiotes. *'Volant Life Manipulation' - control different types of flying animals. *'Worm Manipulation' - control different types of worms. Associations *Animal Blending *Animal Creation/Summoning - create or summon animals. *Animal Imitation and/or Animal Morphing - constant physical/mental bond may allow user to adapt to animal traits. *Animal Magic - magic pertaining to animals to some capacity. *Animal Weaponry **Animal Artillery *Animalia Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Fauna Energy Manipulation *Mythic Manipulation *Organic Manipulation *Psychic Persuasion and/or Mind Control - limited to animals. *Wildness Manipulation Limitations *May be limited to a specific species of animal. *May be limited to a particular number of targets at any given time. *May cause backlash, where the animals exact revenge on the user after they regain their free will. *May not work on intelligent/anthropormorphic animal species. Known Users See Also: The Beastmaster. Cartoons/Comics Literature Known Objects * Tongue of Saiping (Xiaolin Showdown) *Anansi/Spirit Totem (Vixen) Gallery Dr. Animo Animal Mind Control.gif|Doctor Animo (Ben 10) can mentally control any type of animal, including his mutant creations and even some types of aliens. Future Dr. Animo.jpeg|Future Dr. Animo (Ben 10) Animal5.gif|As an Arcana Sister, Mel Vera (Charmed) gained the power to summon and control crows. Vixen-Mari McCabe Animal Manipulation.gif|Vixen/Mari McCabe (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Lin Li - Nature girl.jpg|Lin Li/Nature girl (Marvel Comics) can control and bond with animals and even some of the more feral entities, like the Bamfs. File:Meggan.jpg|Meggan Puceanu (Marvel Comics) Mr. Pigeon Miraculous Ladybug.gif|With the pigeon whistle containing his akuma, Mr. Pigeon (Miraculous Ladybug) has power over all of the pigeons in Paris. Mr. Pickles Possessing.png|By speaking in demonic language, Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) can control any animal and force them to do his bidding. File:Nagato's_Animal_Path_Summons.png|Nagato (Naruto) can control any of the animals he summons via his Chikushodo/Animal Path. 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) can summon and control Brawler Hunters. WaHH Chapter Ten - 01.jpg|Kasen Ibaraki (Touhou Project) is able to communicate with animals, including cryptids, beast youkai and dragons, along with having a great deal of knowledge about them. Beastmaster H.png|Beastmaster (Valkyrie Crusade) can communicate with the hearts of animals, and uses it to command them. File:Bagabond2.jpg|Bagabond (Wild Cards) can control animal behavior with her mind as well as communicate with them. Worrying_Roxy_RoseXinh.jpg|As the fairy of animals, Roxy (Winx Club) can control animals, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, etc. Katy.png|Katy (Winx Club) a minor Alfea fairy Katy is the Fairy of Animals. Chase Young.jpg|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) has complete control over a vast legion of magical Jungle Cats. Beastwoman.png|Beastwoman (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Video Cruella (Once Upon a Time) Killed Her Mother (Flashback)|Cruella De Vil (Once Upon a Time) uses her power to control the dogs. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Life-Based Powers